


Loki: Brother/ adopted/ complicated

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loki is a dom, Loki is bi, Loki is manipulative, Loki loves Thor but won’t admit it, Lust, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Thor has grown indifferent, Thor is a dom, Thor is straight, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: Thor has grown indifferent, Loki loves Thor but won’t admit it, Thor is beginning to love this of Loki as more than a brother but won’t admit it, set at end of Ragnarok,Thor and Loki both ponder their choices on Ragnarok and each other from their different points on Asgard. Thor thinks he has lost all he loves in Asgard and his family, Loki wants to be loved but know no realm would really want him.Set on the ship and Thor and Loki evaluate what exactly is their relationship.Title taken from the Grandmaster's assessment of Thor and Loki's relationship: Brothers, adopted, complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor stood next to his new companions looking out into space. No one had anything to say. Everyone just watched as the glow from the flames dashed across the remains of Asgard. Surtur swung his sword. 

Korg “The damage is not too bad. As long as the foundations are still strong, you can rebuild this place. it will become a haven for all peoples…” Then with the next penetrating blow, Asgard exploded. “Oh.. no, no foundations are gone. Sorry.”

Thor took an uneasy breath. His home was destroyed. He was numb. He lost so much, there was not much to show now. Odin’s words repeated by Heimdall, still filled his mind. “Asgard is not a place it is a people.” But these had little comfort. Thor didn’t even register the pain of losing an eye. Any of the bumps bruises and breaks he had suffered in the last few days were not on the radar either.

Thor looked at the small asteroids spreading out into cold space. They were all that remained. All his memories seemed to be fake. Without a tangible place to link them to, Thor felt they would disappear. He felt a tightening of his chest.

The memories of his mother, his father and Loki. Loki, he was on Asgard! Thor was stoic on the outside but inside he was crumbling. Loki did want to be Asgard's saviour. He brought this ship to rescue everyone. Thor knew that Loki was possibly selfish in his actions and wanted people to praise him, but despite their parting on Sakaar, Thor knew his brother would not abandon the fight.

Loki was there, he went to the vault. Thor clenched his fists. He sent Loki to release Surtur. He never contemplated that Loki would not make it. But after seeing how quickly the fire spread through the palace Thor knew Loki could not out run it. He looked for ages for the ‘pleasure craft’. But there was nothing but rubble floating in space. Thor couldn’t do this anymore. He walked back to a room that the Valkyrie directed him to.

He wasn’t sure why at first but then when she left him to his own devices he soon realised who’s had been using the room previously. Loki. Thor instantly noticed items that he knew his brother would have wanted to surround himself with. He figured she would have been on this ship before and knew Loki would have wanted his own room when traveling with the Grandmaster.

He then looked over to a tallboy draped in a green cape. It was Loki’s helmet that sat proudly like a monument. The room was dimly lit but the golden helmet seemed to shine through.

Thor gently hovered his hand over it and then pulled back his hand into a clenched fist. Thor spun around, he couldn’t bear to look. Thor walked to the mirror and began to treat and clean his face and eye.

He didn’t know how to feel about Loki. For centuries they were so close, more than he had ever been with anyone. Yet he knew so little about his little brother. Thor racked his brain about why they drifted. He thought of the lie Odin had made him live by. He didn’t understand what Loki had to deal with. Then when the realisation that Odin lied to him about Hela, that he kept her a secret. Thor pounded his hand into the desk and the mirror shook. 

He knew the story of Ragnarok. He heard rumours of Loki’s part in it. Loki used to tease Thor and others when he heard the story. Loki would boast. He was proud to be the destroyer of worlds. It always gave him strength that he would become the most powerful mage ever. He didn’t know that it would be his words that would make Loki loose his life over intentionally bringing on Ragnarok. 

Thor needed a drink. He looked over at the green crystal and took the silver lid from the decanter and poured himself a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV

A few hours ago…

On the bridge people hurried to the space ship. Loki stared at his brother with admiration. Hela was drawing close and Thor had suggested something he didn’t expect. “It’s a bold move brother, even for me!” Loki smiled and ran off to the ‘pleasure craft’. He clenched the controls. “This is madness.” He loved the challenge. He knew he had little time but getting to the vault and releasing Surtur was the plan.

Loki shoved open the double doors to the vault and ran down the stairs. He strode past the artefacts, he paused as he glanced the Tesseract. His mind processed many things. He held the horns of Surtur’s skull and hesitated as he approached the eternal flame.  
Loki looked into the fire. He thought about how he got here. He knew the tales, he heard them from the Norns and he knew Frigga would resist but still she worried about his future. “I will bring Ragnarok.” Loki thought to himself. It had been prophesied but Loki didn’t know the mechanism. He always thought it would be over some sort of revenge, or with a huge army at his back, laying waste to anyone who tried to stop him in a glorious victory.

He then thought of who deserved his revenge. He thought of Odin and how just a few days ago, he praised Loki for his skills in magic. He didn’t want to fight, he didn’t scold him for releasing Hela and causing Ragnarok. 

Odin must have known that Loki would be at this point, holding the skull and about to destroy Asgard, not out of hate, but the desire to save it.

Loki smirked, he was going to actually be Asgard’s saviour, and no one would be here to see it. He took an uneasy breath. No, Loki wasn’t going to die here. He stood defiant. He then had a plan. He glanced at the Tesseract and knew he would easily escape. He could instantly get away before Surtur had resurrected.

He then had a pause in his thoughts. To where? Asgard was about to be destroyed. Despite his troubles and difficulties, it was his home. He didn’t know where he could ever belong. He thought of Jotunheim, he was after all, their blood heir and ruler of the ice realm. No, he could go there. Even if he handed them the Casket of Winters he would still be the son of Odin in their eyes and enemy of their king.

He thought about Vaniheim and be with people who appreciated and cherished magic. His mother’s realm. Then he thought of how he was directly responsible for her death, he knew if the elves didn’t know now, they certainly would know as soon as Loki was there. The guilt of her death still haunted him and they could read his soul.

Loki then for a second, dismissed the idea of using the Tesseract. What was the point? He had no one that wanted him or would welcome him. He had burned too many bridges and no realm would not try and hunt him down. Then he held back a tear as the pain of loneliness began to grown inside him. At least if he died here he would be honoured. 

Loki bit his lip. “No one has ever wanted me…” Then Thor’s smiling and supportive face flashed in his mind.

“Thor…” He then realised Thor was a chance. Loki thought of the closeness they shared grown into young men. He never loved anyone like he loved Thor. And when the truth of his heritage was reviled he was conflicted. In the past he wanted to punish Thor for Odin’s mistakes. He wanted Thor to know his pain. He would manipulate and lie to Thor. 

It was on Sakaar that he finally saw his brother would no longer blindly trust him. He told him in the elevator that it would be best to go their separate ways. The indifference of Thor cut Loki. Then it was confirmed when he tried to betray Thor one last time and set off the alarm in the hanger. But Thor had already pre-empted Loki’s plan and placed the obedience disc on him and left him to an electro-induced paralyzing prison. Lying on the floor, all his muscles tensing and flexing. Loki couldn’t access his magic. He had to just lay there and take it. He looked at Thor with pleading eyes as Thor stated he knew Loki would continue to betray him.

Loki looked back at the flame. Thor was right but he was also wrong. Loki knew now why he did it. He kept trying to push Thor away. He kept taunting him and punishing him. He wanted Thor to hate him, to leave him. He wanted the words to come from Thor’s mouth so Loki could blame him.

Blame him. Blame him for how he made Loki feel. 

Loki then finally admitted it. He loved Thor. He loved him more than a brother. Somehow he always knew. Even before he found out they were not blood. He had been with many men and women before, but none he had ever ‘loved’, not like this. He even had been approached by Fandral the Dashing. He knew that Fandral was lusting after Thor and his prowess, but Thor never bedded men.

So Loki was the next best thing. But Loki was not Argr. He never submitted to anyone. He never let Fandral get what he wanted. He made him suck his cock. Loki took great pleasure, in a sadistic and far from romantic way. He didn’t care about Fandral. Loki just kept it as a source of blackmail or someway to shame Thor, that his ‘friends’ were not honourable.

But Loki never had to use that card. And he knew Fandral had never told Thor. He had never told anyone. He didn’t even know Loki had blocked Heimdall’s sight from their liaison. Which made Loki snicker every time he went on adventures with Thor and his friends and he would watch Fandral try to avoid eye contact with Hiemdall.

Thor. Loki decided. He would go to him.

He stepped up confidently to the flame and placed the skull in and said his incantation.. “in the eternal flame..you are reborn.” Loki stepped back and then dashed over to the Tesseract. He clutched it tight and closed his eyes. He appeared in his room. He grabbed a couple of bags and stuffed in he most treasured things. He knew where they all were. 

He knew his mother always protected his sanctuary. She wouldn’t let anyone go in his room after he ‘fell’.

Even when he return in chains she protected him while he was in the dungeon. She was his greatest advocate. He didn’t realise how much till Odin said she would have been proud of the spell he had bound Odin with on Midgard.

Loki shook his head. He slung his bag over his shoulder and then clutched the Tesseract. Was the the right thing to do? Loki hesitated. He then felt the heat spreading. It was too late. He teleported to his room on the ship. He steadied himself. He blinked and shook his head. He placed down his bag and put the Tesseract in a draw. He then carefully placed his helmet ontop of the dresser. He liked his horns. He then remembered the day he found out the truth.

The morning of Thor’s coronation and Thor calling him a little cow. He then smiled at the affection Thor showed him. He cupped his cheek and he could tell he was loved. Then he ruined the moment by telling Thor to ‘give him a kiss’. 

Loki bit his lip. Did he really want Thor to kiss him? Even back then? Loki shook his head. He had pushed Thor too much and too often. He would hope that his intervention in to Hela’s rule may give him enough favour to not be despised by the only person he regarded as family. Or worthy of even being in the same room as Thor.

Loki heard something at the door. He disappeared in reaction. He held his breath and stood at the back of the room. He swallowed hard as he saw Thor walk into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor poured the drink he hoped was hard liquor. He took a sip as he looked at himself in the mirror. He scowled at the eye patch. He poured himself another drink and was about to replace the lid of the decanter when he looked up at his reflection. It was Loki. He turned and felt relief. He hadn’t lost him when Asgard was destroyed. But he figured Loki had not come for him.

Thor rolled the heavy cap in his hand. “You know if you were here, I would give you a hug.” he then threw the lid out of instinct and waited for the disappointing thud as the lid would pass through Loki’s spectre and his the wall behind him.

There was no noise. Just a soft voice. “I'm here.”

Thor snapped out of his stupor when Loki caught the lid. He felt his heart skip a beat. Loki had not run, he had not died, he chose to come to Thor.

He was overwhelmed. He swiftly moved and embraced Loki. He held him so tight. Not wanting him to escape. Loki felt Thor’s breath on his neck. His rough beard on his soft skin. 

Loki would have normally resisted. But he wanted this, it seems as much as Thor. To be needed, wanted.

Loki felt himself give in. he reached up slowly and placed his hands on Thor’s back and softly reciprocated the hug. Loki began to cry. This could happen. Thor missed him. Thor wanted him so deeply. He could feel it in the way Thor’s heart beat in his chest. 

Loki felt them part amicably. They looked at each other. Loki had tears streaming down his face. Thor seemed to be in a similar emotional state. As much as a pig headed emotionless male would show. He placed his hands on Thor’s cheeks as he had done so many years ago.

He then figured ‘what the hey!’ and Loki’s face calmed and he closed his eyes slightly, still looking into Thor’s, and kissed him.

Loki kept his eyes closed and softly and lovingly kissed his older brother. He broke off the kiss and placed his head on Thor’s shoulder and looked away. Loki felt so relieved. He had wanted this for so long. Thor held him firmly. 

Thor was confused. Had Loki just kissed him? He had been affectionate before, but any kiss had been a peck and usually on the cheek. Thor just put it down to the heat of the moment. That the trauma that they had both gone through in the last few years, all they had lost. Thor cupped the back of Loki’s head and softly stroked his hair.

There was a knock at the door and the brothers slowly pulled apart. Valkyrie came in and smiled. She was relieved to see they were not fighting. “Your Majesty, your people awaited your presence.” Thor nodded and followed her out. Loki smiled then followed with his head held high.

Loki was so happy and comfortable now that he didn’t even care that he was standing next to the beast. He would have been nervous in the past and when he saw him burst into the arena and all the emotions from his bashing at the Avenger’s tower came flooding back. 

He got a bit of relief when he saw Thor subjected to the same rag-doll treatment he had suffered at the hands of the Hulk. But now his focus was different. Thor was now king, albeit of a spaceship. But Loki was not jealous. He was happy for Thor. He was at his side with the others and Loki didn’t feel the urge to usurp anyone.

It was a short ceremony and they were now settling in for a journey to Earth. Thor had been quite drained and headed to his quarters. Loki followed and Thor slumped down on the bed. Loki raised his eyebrow. There were no servants here. Loki then sighed and pulled off Thor’s boots and helped him with his cuirass. Loki then left to an adjoining room.

Thor didn’t care. He was too tired. 

Loki busied himself in the bathroom. Slowly preparing for sleep. There was no night or day in space, but Loki was feeling it in his internal clock. He changed into his sleeping gear and returned to the bedroom. He pulled back the covers and climbed in.

“Loki? What are you doing?”

“Thor, in case you didn’t realise, this is my room. But more importantly this ship has now a thousand more people than it is designed for. So yes, despite how we have previously lived in large selfish expanses, we have to make sacrifices.”

“Sacrifices?” Thor rolled onto his side. “Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” They both shared a chuckle.  
Loki felt a bit uneasy. He wondered if he had overstepped the mark. He rolled onto his side, facing away from Thor. “Go to sleep brother!” Loki pretended to sleep, but he was too nervous. Thor groaned and rolled onto his back. 

Loki waited till Thor was asleep. He slowly rolled over and looked at his shirtless brother. He hesitated as he contemplated his next move. He slowly moved closer till he was now curled up and Thor’s side. He stayed for a moment, making sure not to wake Thor.

When he was sure, he slipped his hand over Thor’s chest and placed his head on his shoulder near his armpit and closed his eyes.  
Thor opened his eyes and looked down to see Loki cuddled up next to him like a little cat. He didn’t know how to take it. They had share a bed for years and when they were younger. Even when they were young men they would occasionally pass out in the same bed.

There was never anything in it. Well at least not for Thor. 

Thor looked up at the celling. He had never really been uncomfortable in Loki’s presence but this time he was not sure what was going on. Thor wanted to move but Loki appeared to be sleeping soundly. Thor felt his breath becoming uneasy and the urge to move was growing with his restlessness. ‘How could Loki sleep?’ Thor thought.

Thor moved his arm, that Loki was sort of lying on, over his brother. The most natural position was to allow Loki to move closer and he rest embraced by him. Thor held his breath but Loki seemed to not be disturbed. He seemed to snuggle in deeper. Thor was beginning to think he was a tick, except for there was no biting.

Loki’s soft breath and delicate fingers were electric to Thor’s skin. Then he realised he was beginning to become aroused. Thor panicked internally. He wanted to push Loki away but couldn’t bear to. He then froze as he realised he was disturbing Loki.

“Mmm Brother!” Loki softly moaned. “Go to sleep. I can feel your heart racing.” Loki made sleepy noises and kept his eyes closed as he nuzzled and adjusted himself. Thor felt his heart race more.

‘Shit shit shit!’ he thought. Thor suddenly reached over and placed his hand on Loki’s wrist, draped over his abs. “Sorry Loki. I was just worried about Asgard.” He sort of lied.

“I know.” Loki kept his eyes closed. Mostly cause he wanted to feign his tiredness and he couldn’t make eye contact yet. He could tell Thor was becoming uncomfortable.

Thor eventually closed his eyes and dropped off to sleep. Loki relaxed when he could tell that Thor had finally succumbed he too let his guard down and drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a few hours of deep sleep but it was enough. Thor found he had kicked off his pants and was only in his small clothes. Not that they left much to the imagination. The loose fabric did nothing to keep him restrained or neatly tucked between his legs. He rolled over and pulled Loki close then some how, in his sleepily state, ended up lying on top of Loki, at least partially.

Thor’s large leg was draped over Loki’s and nudging his apart. His arms were around Loki’s chest and held him close to his. Thor’s breath was surprisingly gentle and relaxing. Loki was deep in a sleep, for real this time. Thor roused to find his face pressed up against Loki’s cheek. He sucked back, worried he had drooled on him.  
Thor then realised he wasn’t going anywhere, he had essentially pinned Loki under most of his body. Thor moved his legs slightly and his thigh pushed up and Thor felled uncomfortable as he realised he had essentially grinded his thigh on Loki’s crotch.

The sudden, incestuous sexual contact sent a chill through Thor. He swallowed hard and realised he was getting aroused over this. Thor carefully moved back and rolled off of Loki. He looked over at his little brother, who had just rolled onto his back and was now with his head flopped away from Thor.

Thor reached down and adjusted himself as he felt his smallclothes feel surprisingly restrictive. Loki’s light weight, button up night shirt had become partially unbuttoned. Thor looked over at Loki’s smooth pale, yet muscular abdomen. Thor found his gaze shifting lower as he eyed the drawstring waist. Loki didn’t seem to be wearing any underwear. The silk pants clung tight to Loki’s legs and gave the distinct outline of his penis.

Thor reached his overhand across and gently tugged at the errant string and Loki’s pants slipped open just revealing his long uncut cock. Thor gasped and he found that he had been fondling himself all this time and was now very hard. Thor rolled back over so he was with his back to Loki. He felt so ashamed that he wanted to look at him like that.

He hung his head over the edge of the bed and spied his pants on the floor. He carefully climbed off the bed and then pulled his pants on. He groaned softly as he tucked his erection into his pants. He moved over to the counter and got another drink. 

He found he had two or three more drinks before he heard a yawn and he glanced up in the mirror to see Loki stretched out on the bed. Thor tried not to look at the fact his pants had been pulled more open and moved down his hips, fully exposing himself.

Loki reached down and pulled his pants up but didn’t tie them up. He rolled over and ignored that Thor wasn’t in the bed. Thor breathed a sigh of relief. He took the bottle back with him to the bed. He stood over Loki and took another gulp. He reached down and stroked his brother’s hair.

“Loki.” He whispered. He then put down the bottle on a bedside table and decided he would not restrain himself any longer. He pushed his pants down and removed his underwear. He carefully climbed onto the bed, straddling over Loki. He then gently rolled Loki onto his back.

Loki was still asleep. Thor paused and wondered if he was doing the right thing. He glanced down under and saw his erection was now hard up against his abs and positively dripping.

He carefully took hold of the sides of Loki’s pants and slipped them down. Thor then carefully parted Loki’s legs and looked at the unconscious man beneath him. He was beautiful. Thor thought back about the kiss. Had Loki been trying to tell him something? Thor placed his hands either side of Loki’s chest and slowly leaned down. He gently kissed Loki.

He had been kissing for a few seconds when he felt a hand come up and cup his cheek. Loki was looking at him. “Thor, you’re awake.” 

Thor bit his lip. Loki didn’t say ‘get off’ or ‘what are you doing to me?!’. Thor lowered his hips down onto Loki’s and suddenly began to kiss him passionate and deeply. Thor took this as consent and judging by how Loki had not blasted a hole in his chest, he wasn’t not opposed to this contact.

Thor fisted Loki’s hair and began to grind down hard on Loki. The friction and leaking pre-cum all but gave Loki’s sub-conscious the signal for his own arousal.

Loki placed his hands on Thor’s shoulders in a way that seemed to be a mixed signal of ‘I want to push you off’ and ‘don’t stop’.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki looked a little distressed but when Thor pushed his groin down hard on him, Loki gave a pant which became a small smile. Thor suddenly grabbed Loki’s waist and rolled him over. He then hoicked him up by the hips with his muscular hands. Loki let out and ‘oof’.

“What are you doing brother?”

“Just give me a minute, I haven’t done this before..” Thor groaned and grabbed his cock and was trying to line himself up.

“What? Haven’t done what?!” Loki turned on his side, preventing Thor from accessing him.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

“What for? Thor, you do know that you don’t have to imitate some stallion rutting in a paddock!” Loki turned to face Thor and sat up and folded his arms. “Have you never fucked anyone analy before?” Loki bared his lower teeth in frustration.

“Well occasionally when I don’t want to get a chick pregnant or she is on her rags, I just fuck ‘em doggie style.” Thor pointed out like it was no big deal.

“Aren’t you supposed to be some sort of fabled fertility god with amazing skills and prowess in the bedroom?” Loki shook his head and slid up the bed from under Thor.  
Thor looked confused and sat back on his feet. “But I am brother. It’s true how long I can go without even cumming and all the women scream my name.”

“Perhaps they scream your name cause you are doing it all wrong or you are hurting them… were you just going to dry fuck me? With no foreplay?” Loki backed up against the pillows and was now out of Thor’s reach. He pulled the sheet over himself.

“Well.. I .. “ Thor paused. “Look I don’t even know what that means!” Thor grew angry and was pissed that he couldn’t just do it his way.  
Loki realised he would have to take a more diplomatic approach. He softened his face and smiled slightly. He placed his hand on Thor’s cheek. “Look, I want to do this, I have for so long, but there is a better way.” Loki pulled the sheet off and moved up to Thor, kneeling close to him. “Let’s start at the basics. You have had felatio before, well..”

“Brother, what is that?”

“Oral…” Loki then decided he would teach Thor but not belittle him. “When someone sucks your cock… you like that don’t you?”

“Most definitely!” Thor smiled.

“Well. Let’s just start by doing things like that, touching and sucking. You do things to me and I will do them to you. We will experiment together.. OK?” He placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder and kissed his cheek.

“I have never done that before. I haven’t been with a man.”

Loki was about to say ‘it shows’ but was happy he could be the dom. “I would say just fuck me as you would fuck a woman, but you would probably still resort to doggie style. Look lay down and I will give you some ideas of what can feel good.” Thor complied and waited nervously.  
Loki moved over and moved between his legs. He shoved Thor’s big thighs apart. “Now just relax.” Loki gently took hold of Thor’s hard cock and gently stroke him. He cupped Thor’s balls and moved his thumb across the top and drummed his fingers underneath. Thor moaned slightly. Loki then lowered himself and gently licked his head and then began to slowly engulf his shaft.

Thor groaned loudly as he felt his brother’s tight mouth follow his firm grip down and up. Loki continued to slowly move up and down, lavishly coating Thor’s throbbing cock with his spit. Loki broke off what he was doing and moved down between his legs and began to lick and suck around the base of his cock. The pubic hair was a bit annoying and was itching Loki’s nose, but he could tell from Thor’s responses, that he was putty in his hands.

Loki then gently took Thor’s balls into his mouth and began to press his tongue against each one. Massaging it firmly. He then softly hum and Thor suddenly grabbed Loki’s hair. “Oh brother!”

Loki stopped and let Thor go. He then resumed slowly sucking his cock. Thor panted on each stroke. He was really enjoying this. Loki decided to progress to the next level and carefully prodded Thor’s perineum and then his hole. Thor clenched but Loki was persistent and made sure the distraction of him sucking was enough to force his finger in a couple of knuckles.

Thor realised what Loki was doing and crunched up and stopped him. “Loki!”

Loki lifted himself off Thor with a noisy slurp and smiled. “Relax. You will love it, trust me…” Loki then resumed sucking and probing Thor. He forced a second finger in and before Thor could protest he curled his fingers up and poked his prostate.

Thor groaned loudly and raised up his knees. Loki kept prodding him and sucking. Thor fisted Loki’s hair and forced Loki to go deeper. He raised his hips slightly to get a deeper action.

Loki took him and the firm grip and hot wet mouth was pushing Thor to his limits. He could feel Thor tensing up and Loki then slowly stopped and sat up. Thor panted and looked at him.

“Brother, why did you stop?” Thor begged.

“And I thought you didn’t like foreplay…” Loki smiled wickedly.

“No, I just didn’t know there was a real need for it when I just want to fuck.” Thor sat up and grabbed Loki’s bicep hard. “Now, finish me off.” he groaned. “You should know it’s not polite to stop during sex.”

“Oh Thor, I was expecting you to have a go at pleasuring me first.” Loki then moved next to him and lay back with his hands behind his head. Thor shook his head.

“You don’t expect me to put your cock in my mouth?”

“Well, I did it for you, I would thing we were going to do this equally.”

“I never agreed to that.” Thor protested. “You put your fingers in my ass!”

Loki smiled and stroked his cock. “And you liked it…” Loki sat up on his side and touched Thor’s abs with his fingers playfully. “Thor, I can make you cum without sticking my cock in you if you are really worried about it.”

Thor looked intrigued. “So you will suck my cock… would you swallow too?” Thor hinted at his only plan was to get pleasure and not have his virtue taken.

“If you do me, yes, I will.” Loki then moved up and kissed Thor’s lips. Thor pulled back. “What’s wrong? You are not suddenly treating me like some common whore, who you fuck and don’t kiss?” Loki was a bit hurt and could sense that was exactly Thor’s sentiment.

“Well.. no.. I, look you just sucked my cock… I just don’t want to taste myself!” Thor blurted out. Loki looked at him in shock.

“You really have no idea about your own body do you?!” Loki stood up and slipped his pants on.

Thor climbed out of bed. “Loki! Wait…” He moved up and grabbed him from behind. “I told you it’s all new to me. Don’t take this the wrong way.” Thor turned him around. “I do love you brother. More than I love Jane.”

“She doesn’t count! You knew her like, two days!” Loki gestured largely with his hands. “Wait..” Loki then moved in close. “Did you? Did you fuck her?” Loki demanded in a jealous fashion.

“No. I just kissed her. I wasn’t really in the mood. After all I had just been banished. It was humiliating.” Thor sighed.

“well, welcome to my world! I lost could of the number of times Odin banished me or sent me to the dungeons…” Loki joked.

“28.” Thor whispered.

“What?” Loki softly asked rhetorically. He knew it was right. He smiled cause Thor had been keeping score. “Are you admitting that you noticed when I was gone?” Loki moved close and poked Thor playfully.

“Well, I wasn’t allowed to see you… and I missed you.” Thor softly admitted. He turned to Loki and cupped his cheek. “Please, I don’t want to fight.” He stroked Loki’s cheek with his thumb.

“Ok. Let’s just lay together and take it slow.” Loki kissed his cheek. “If you want, I can do all the work.” he softly joked. He lead Thor back to the bed and sat down with him. He placed his hand on Thor’s thigh and squeezed slightly. He then began to slide his hand up and softly fondle him. He turned his head and softly kissed Thor’s lips.

Thor gasped as Loki gripped him firmly and then was not so disgusted by kissing him. The kissing grew more and Thor reached over and began to touch Loki. He firmly squeezed his thigh and then slid his hand up onto his hip. He then moved aside and pulled Loki up onto the bed and partially lay on top of him as he kissed him.

Thor slipped his hand down and began to stroke Loki firmly and enjoyed him moaning into his kisses. Thor broke off the kiss and bit his lip. He then admitted. “Well, I guess I don’t taste that bad.” 

Loki smiled and lay down completely and Thor resumed kissing him and stroking him. He raised up his knees and spread his legs slightly, inviting Thor to change positions.  
Thor complied and pushed down Loki’s leg closet to him and leaned over him from the side. He took him in his hand and firmly stroked him and tentatively licked his head. He began to slowly suck and lick the end. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but it wasn’t really as good as receiving. 

Loki moaned and Thor looked up at the expression on his face. He was enjoying it. Thor thought he must have been doing something right. He continued to stroke him and suck the end. He never realised how big Loki really was and it was not easy for him to go down more than a couple of inches at this point. 

Loki placed his hand on Thor’s head and willed him on. This made Thor suddenly protest and he stopped and sat up. “No… I cant..” he shook his head.

“It’s ok Thor, you are doing well. Trust me, it feels good.” Loki supported him. Thor wasn’t convinced and sat up and moved away slightly. 

“I can’t, I can’t go further. I felt myself gag, I couldn’t breathe when you pushed my head.” Thor didn’t want to face him. Loki moved over and just simply hugged him. Loki stroked   
his hair and whispered reassurances in his ear.

“It’s ok. You don’t have to.”

“I’m sorry. But I can’t do what you did.” Thor sat back and looked him in the eyes. “I thought I could do what you did, but when you put your hand on me I just felt…” Thor shook his head. 

“..like a victim? Like you weren’t in control?” Loki knew exactly what he meant.

“Yes…” Thor softly sobbed. “Oh my god! I made all those women take me like that!” Thor held his hands to his lips. “How could I? I was hurting them, I forced them…”

Loki then grabbed Thor. “No.. No you mustn’t think like that. Look not everyone is good at giving head, but it can be something that is learnt.” Loki then kissed him. “We can get through this. Isn’t it you who keeps telling me ‘it will all work out’?” Loki smiled and Thor felt better. “Let me show you how much I love you.” Loki helped Thor to lay down and he moved over him. “And one day… when you are ready, you can show me how much you love me…” Loki smiled and then resumed kissing down Thor’s chest en-route to his cock.


End file.
